


Alive

by MagicalStardust



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, I cannot accept Nina's death, Peter will appear in the next chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalStardust/pseuds/MagicalStardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to Magda's mutation, which even she didn't know about, Nina and Magda survive...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

> So, as soon as I had seen the movie I knew I had to write this... it's taken a while to actually find time to, but I managed it...  
> I hope you enjoy!

Magda awoke with a start at the feeling of something moving beside her. She was lying on something hard. She blinked her eyes open, Nina lay next to her, eyes tearstained. Eyes _still_ tearstained.

Magda gasped as the events of that day came flooding back into her mind. Henryk’s pleas that they weren’t safe, Nina’s disappearance, the police, the birds… the arrow.

“Mummy…” Nina, her voice rough from screaming, asked her in Polish. “Mummy, are we dead?”

“I…” Magda wondered how to break it to her, how to break to her that the hard floor, the eerily white walls, and the rain pouring outside were what consisted of… well, Magda would say heaven, but if this was what heaven was like it was falling short of expectations.

The door opened and a woman walked in, dressed in a nurse’s uniform.

“What… what are you doing here?” she demanded in German, confusion evident in her voice.

“What happens now?” Nina questioned, sounding very sad. “What happens now that we’re dead? Will we see Papa again?”

The woman stared at her in a mix of horror and bewilderment. “But… you’re not dead…” she told the girl.

“Yes we are,” Nina insisted. “They were going to take Papa away, I wouldn’t let them, the birds, they tried to help me…then…then something happened to me…it really, really hurt…I think I must have died…and now we’re here,”

“Um…” the nurse seemed to be at a loss. “I can get a doctor if you want…” she offered.

“Where are we?” Magda asked.

“A hospital in Berlin, you’re in what was the maternity ward but it’s currently being redecorated and changed into a children’s ward,”

Magda could have sworn her heart had forgotten to beat for a few seconds.

“I was born here…” she whispered, trailing off, remembering…

_Water, panic, a burning in her lungs, white rooms, confusion, rejection of people who had meant a lot to her…_

“Nina…” her eyes widened in amazement. “I think we’re alive, I think I’m a mutant, like you and Papa, I think this has happened before…”

She had always known that something had happened to her when she was young, three or four, and she had been adopted. Her parents’, at least she presumed the people in her memory were her parents, rejection would have made sense, had they thought she were dead, perhaps even seen her body…and now it seemed she had not only saved herself, but Nina too, unless Nina had inherited her power of…cloning? She wasn’t sure what it was.

“Oh Nina, my dear Nina,” she sobbed, hugging her daughter tight. “We’re not dead, we’re not dead, we’re going to be okay,”

Now the only thing left was to find Henryk again.

*             *             *

Erik walked down the corridor, away from Charles, away from the promise of an idealistic life, away from a life without persecution, he knew it wouldn’t last. He knew it definitely wouldn’t last if he stayed. Whenever he found happiness, whenever he felt even slightly comfortable somewhere, began to have hope again, it was ripped from him, taken away. He cared about them, Charles, Raven, Peter… and he knew what happened to the people he cared about. It was safer for him to go, they’d all stand much more chance of living an idiotic, idealistic life if he wasn’t there to try to share it.

He turned the corner and froze. Standing next to Raven there were the two people he had never expected to see again.

“Papa!” Nina yelled in Polish and Erik screamed, grabbing all the metal in the vicinity and using to create a barrier between him and the phantoms in front of him. This couldn’t be real, it couldn’t, they were _dead_ and it was _his fault_ and why did this have to come back to haunt him, literally? He was going mad, he knew he was and he couldn’t bear this, he couldn’t bear seeing them, a reminder of what he had lost.

Erik collapsed to the floor, his hands gripping his head, he could hear shouts in the background but he couldn’t make out what they were saying, it didn’t matter what they were saying, all that mattered was that his dead wife and daughter were in front of him and why did life always want to remind him what he had lost?

Abruptly his panic turned to a surreal tranquillity as a familiar presence slipped into his head, _calm your mind, Erik, calm your mind._

 _“_ Charles, they’re not real, please, I can’t take this, make them go away, please,” he sobbed. “I can’t do this Charles,”

 _They’re real Erik, I promise you._ Charles replied. _Here, let me show you…_

At once Erik’s head filled with images, the hospital, the revelation that Magda was a mutant, their journey across Europe… the collapsing building that thanks to Erik’s powers had almost killed them…

Erik let the metal fall to the ground.

Within seconds he felt a small pair of arms wrapping around his neck and hugging him. He gripped Nina back tightly, half afraid she would disappear at any second before he found out it was all a cruel joke, whispering apologies in a garbled mix of Polish, German and English.

“It’s okay Papa,” Nina promised. “I missed you sooo much, and then the ground started to move and I was so scared that I’d die properly this time, that you’d be dead and I’d never get to see you again, but I have seen you again, and I know everything’s going to be okay now!”

Magda’s arms joined the embrace, pressed behind Erik so he was enfolded between them.

“It said on the news that you were a hero Papa, that you helped save everyone from the crazy mutant,” Nina’s grip on him lessened so she could look at him and grin happily. “I’m really glad you saved everyone.”

Erik didn’t think it was a good idea to inform her that no one would have needed saving had he refused to help Apocalypse and he hadn’t almost killed his family. Again.

**Author's Note:**

> In part 2/2 Nina meets Peter and things will get even better for the family...
> 
> If you feel like commenting it would be much appreciated :)


End file.
